Sailor Moon Neo
Sailor Moon Neo (セーラームーンNeo) is a Fandom Sequel Season created by Starbutterflyfan13. The story follows after the Events of Sailor Stars, Synopsis It's been 6 Months since Eternal Sailor Moon defeated Sailor Galaxia. But since its been 6 Months a New Evil Treat has Came: Hell Destiny Characters Sailor Senshi * Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury * Sailor Mars * Sailor Jupiter * Sailor Venus * Sailor Chibi Moon * Sailor Saturn * Sailor Uranus * Sailor Neptune * Sailor Pluto * Sailor Chibi Chibi * Sailor Ceres * Sailor Juno * Sailor Vesta * Sailor Pallas * Sailor Cosmos Hell Destiny * Shaman Apsu - The chief villain, named for the primal being of Babylonian creation myth. Apsu seeks to rewrite history and erase the Sailor Moon legend from time forever, allowing her to stay alive, as she is slowly dying. Transforms into a second form called "Deity of Destruction" (known as Demon Apsu in the fan translation) and attacks with Fin de Siècle, French for "End of the Century." * Kishar - Anshar's pet. What exactly it is however is unknown. It has both a cuter normal form and a larger fierce form that is fought in battle. Named for the sky god's Consort. * Opposito Senshi - A group of doppelgangers from 30th century Crystal Tokyo, all recruited by Apsu and given powers equal to their counterparts. Each girl has their own motives for joining, but in truth are merely Apsu's pawns. Oppositio is the Latin for opposition. ** Sin - The Oppositio version of Sailor Moon, named for the moon god. Sin blames Neo-Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) for letting her parents die during the Black Moon invasion, thus driving her entire rage. She attacks with Hells Attack. ** Nabu - The Oppositio version of Sailor Mercury, named for the wisdom god Namu. Attacks with Hell’s Freezing and Berthier's Dark Water. ** Ishtar - The Oppositio version of Sailor Venus. Named after the fertility goddess. Attacks with Hell’s Shower and Calaveras' Dark Beaut Whip. ** Nergal - The Oppositio version of Sailor Mars. Named for the fire god. She attacks with Hell’s Flame Bird and Kōan's Dark Fire. ** Marduk- The Oppositio version of Sailor Jupiter. Named after the king of the gods. She attacks with Hell’s Thunder and Petz's Dark Thunder. * Zenos - Monsters of this Season Other Characters * Mamoru Chiba * Luna * Artemis * Diana Development Towards the Final Episodes of Sailor Stars' Development, this season was planned for February 15th Boadcast under the name Eternal (Later used on the Crystal Movie Project on 2020) on January 1997 the Series was planned to be Canceled on Feburary 8th 1997 then replaced by Cutie Honey Flash (a 1997 anime was planned to be on March Boadcast then Pushed back to Feburary 15th). on October 12 2019 the Season Creator Starbutterflyfan13 Announced this season under no name for a summer 2020 Launch, on October 31st he addded Sailor Quartet and Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon to fill the filler arc. on November 16th 2019 he renamed the season Neo on the Day after this season is planned to have 35 episodes plus a Wedding Special. on the week after he is planned the season to set an new arc based on the SNES Game: Sailor Moon: Another Story and have new transformation items and weapons based on the live action series. later on the same day (November 25th) he said "i'm going to take 1 step further for the new arc which is after Sailor Stars". on December 13 2019 he announced the finale is on Feburary 2021. on December 27 he plans this season to be on the Sailor Moon Center International's Youtube Channel. Trivia * This Season was Codenamed: Project 6 * This is the First Season that ** Will Be Released Worldwide ** Have a Sneak Preview Before Release ** Based on Other Media which is a SNES Game **Have Formerly Manga exclusive Characters which are the Sailor Quartet, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon and Kotono Sarashina **Have Formerly Manga exclusive Power-ups which are Eternal Forms for Other Sailor Guardians (Other than Sailor Moon) **Have Transfomation Items and Wepons Based on the Live Action Series **Set After An Anime Season **Premires Long after the Finale of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Which was 23 Years **Have A Season Finale that Have no Opening Theme **Have Holiday Episodes (218, 225, & 226) **Have a Special Episode that Takes Place After the Main Villain is Defeated **Have a Major Apearance of Chibiusa and Diana Since SuperS **Have a Major Apearance of Hotaru **Ends with 15 Sailor Guardians **Have the Logo Recolored into blue Category:Fanseries Category:User:Starbutterflyfan13